


The Finer Things

by HalfshellVenus



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: Neal's tastes run to caviar and champagne.
Kudos: 4





	The Finer Things

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://embroiderama.livejournal.com/profile)[embroiderama](https://embroiderama.livejournal.com/), for the prompt of "Vodka."

x-x-x-x-x

"Now _this_ is what I call _vodka_ ," Neal says.

They're at some millionaire's mansion, a fundraiser for a favorite charity, investigating whether money's being skimmed off into private accounts. Neal looks right at home (typical). Peter just wants to seem worthy of an invite.

"Vodka has no taste, so what does it matter?"

"The good stuff does. This is _smooth_."

Smooth is Neal, able to charm information from anyone. "Just remember why we're here," Peter says.

He knows Neal misses the high life, _needs_ it, even. He hopes these small doses are enough to keep him from running after it.

_\--- fin ---_


End file.
